New Perspective
by StrawberriesAndCinnamon
Summary: Olly Swan was an enigma of contradicting emotions that Jasper couldn't understand. Jasper held troubled thoughts behind his eyes that Olly wanted to understand. Jasper/OC
1. Homecoming

**I was reading Hessdalen and I actually hated it so much I wanted to delete it, but I'm keeping it up so people can read it if they want. I wrote that two years ago, and I feel as if I can actually write a story with a story line rather than having Olly just throw random punchlines and shitty comments towards characters and have them enjoy her presence. This is the rewritten version of the story- I even changed who Olly was going to get with, because I love me some Jasper. Please tell me how it is!**

* * *

Olly Swan despised the fact that Bella was going to go travel with their mother, while she was being shipped off to the middle of nowhere. The decision came down to the fact that Bella could handle being homeschooled while their mother and Phil were on the road, while Olly openly stated she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

It wasn't all bad, however. Being near nature is said to be good for depression and anxiety, and she really missed her father. She was far closer to her father than Bella was; maybe it was because she was the baby of the family, or maybe it was because she was a daddy's girl at heart. All she knew was that hopefully the change in scenery would help the crippling panic attacks and the sleepless nights.

She hugged her mother and Bella close at the airport and bid them a farewell as she boarded the plane and plopping down at her window seat in coach. Olly whipped out her phone and quickly sent Bella a snapchat of her rolling her eyes and captioned it, 'miss u already thot uwu'.

Seeing that Bella screenshotted it, she put her phone on airplane, and for extra measures turned it off. The brown haired girl had brought a sketchbook and her old MP3 player to entertain her for the countless hours she'd have to endure on the plane.

Olly loved art more than she loved binging on _America's Next Top Model_. Everywhere she traveled, her sketchbook and a pencil would be with her. She had designed and painted a large mural for the local community garden promoting healthy eating, with vegetables glistening with water droplets and fruit dripping with juices. By the time she was finished painting, she went to the store and bought bundles of fruit and devoured every grape and apple in sight.

The plane ride was dedicated to doing a portrait, trying to channel inspiration from Picasso's surrealism period. The elderly man who was seated next to her commented from time to time on her art and how he enjoyed it. She had learned he was an art professor from Lafayette college, and they had spent time talking about their favorite artists. Olly couldn't remember the last time she had talked about Caravaggio with someone who understood and could comment back.

They had made a pit stop in Colorado for gas, and the man had gotten off, commenting that he was visiting his son and his husband; they had recently adopted and he wanted to meet his granddaughter before he had to go back to Pennsylvania.

Back to her art she went. Shoving her earbuds back into her ears, _Into the Ocean_ by Blue October lulled her into a sense of security and privacy, focusing on each pencil stroke as if they were words of gospel.

Soon, the plane made its final stop at Port Angeles. Olly collected her sketchbook, shoved the pencil in her messy bun, and exited the plane. There were so many people around her, bustling with energy and rushing towards their destination. They moved around her as if she weren't even there, ignoring her quiet hisses when they step on her foot or push past her short frame.

Her heart raced when she couldn't find her father. What if he had forgotten about her? What if he had decided she was too much hassle and ditched her? _Oh God,_ she thought, her heart racing and tears springing to her eyes, _I knew he didn't want me here. I knew this was a big mistake. I need mom, I need Bella. I need them, where are they? Where are theywherearetheywherearethey-_

"Honey, are you ok? You looked lost." Strong hands pulled her away from her mind.

"Dad?" She had found him, he had come after all. "I'm ok, I've just never been here before." Lie.

Her father brought her into a tight hug, shielding her face with his torso. She inhaled the coffee and _Old Spice_ cologne. Olly sniffled and let her tears flow freely, sighing in relief. He didn't forget about her.

He let go of the girl and looked her in the eyes. She had his mother's eyes, gray as the clouds that loom over Forks. She smiled wobbly and uttered, "Please tell me there's wifi at the house."

While Olly knew that cracking a joke while she was distressed wasn't the best coping mechanism, she knew it would make her father not worry as much. He wasn't as observant as Bella, he wouldn't be able to tell her world nearly crumbled in her hands when she couldn't find him.

Her father wasn't aware of her anxiety or depression, that was just something she didn't bring up. She refused to take medication after reading all the reviews about either gaining weight or the medication not even working. Olly handled it on her own for the most part, and she was content with it- she was a lone wolf at heart.

After the small reunion her and her father had, he collected her bags and shoved them in the trunk of his police cruiser. Olly was feeling better after her initial airport meltdown and was feeling herself again. She sat herself in the passenger seat and declared herself a police chief in training, and asked her father to take a picture of her with handcuffs on in the back of the cruiser so she could post it on social media. ("Finally got arrested for graffiti- Welcome to Forks!")

They arrived at the house in the early afternoon, mists of rain dripping off the large tree in the front yard. Her bright yellow moped was parked in front of the garage, her tie-dye helmet hanging off one of the handles. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to drive around on Bumblebee.

"I don't think you'll wanna be drivin' that thing in the winter," her father commented as he slammed his door shut.

She followed suit and crossed her arms defensively. "She's seem quite a lot, I don't think some snow will get her down."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, sweetheart, I don't think you'll want to be driving in the winter because it's cold, not because I don't trust its abilities."

She 'psshed' him and said, "I'll be fine, I took the liberty of buying plenty of long socks and black sweaters."

"Just what the town needs; the grim reaper driving around a bright yellow moped."

Olly laughed and they stepped into the house, the scent of butterscotch and maple making her smile. No traces of any nasty smell in sight. She loved candles, and if there wasn't one burning, she would be praying air freshener or putting a wax cube in an electrical melter. Olly found comfort in things that smelt good, and she found that if she wasn't in dirty, smelling surroundings, she functioned better.

Her father clapped his hand on her shoulder and pointed up the stairs. "You room's right up there beside the bathroom, I think you remember where it is, don't you?"

She nodded. The summer before she moved here, she visited for a week and fixed her room up to her liking. Olly picked up her bags that her father had brought in and lugged them up the steps, insisting she didn't need help. Nudging the dark brown door open with her foot, the room was exactly the way she left it.

The queen sized bed (That was once Bella's, and with plenty of begging and knowing she wasn't going to need it on the road, was given to her) with dark red bedding was placed against the wall near the window, filled with pillows and blankets galore. Her stuffed penguin laid atop of a folded purple blanket. The deep blue walls were mostly covered by tapestry that varied in colors of red, purple, and black. Christmas lights were strung up throughout the room, and some chinese lanterns hung from the high ceiling. The window that wasn't near her bed had a bench underneath it that also had pillow and blankets on it, and there was a fuzzy carpet covering half of the hardwood floor. A deep brown desk was shoved against the wall opposite of her bed, her laptop and multiple sketchbooks placed atop, along with paint brushes, paint, pencils, and anything she could need for art. An easel was behind the door, and in front of her bed was a dresser with a TV on top.

She was grateful her father bought her a TV for a homecoming present. The girl felt bad at first, claiming that she didn't want her father spending money on her in fear that they would need it later, but he insisted that it would be fine.

Olly organised her clothes meticulously, every item had its place in the dresser and the closet. All her boots, shoes, and heels were placed in the closet against the wall, and all clothes except dresses were folded and dropped in her dresser.

The girl's phone vibrated in her pocket, and after she was done with her clothes, sat on her bed and unlocked it, seeing multiple text messages from Bella.

 _Bellabear:_

 _Have you made it to dad's yet?_

 _Olly?_

 _Olive Susan Swan!_

 _You have me worried, you should be there by now._

"Oh, Bellabear, you mother goose." she hummed.

 _Me:_

 _Haha just saw ur texts_

 _Yeah i made it and im loving the bed thanks lmao_

 _Bellabear:_

 _Your grammar is terrible, you call yourself a scholar?_

 _Anyways, mom, Phil, and I are on our way to Florida right now._

 _Wish you were here!_

 _**Receiving photos**_

Multiple pictures of weird places were sent to her, but a lot were of Bella smiling. She was truly happy with their mother and Phil. Happy… without her.

She frowned and replied with a short _cool, 'text u later homie i wanna sleep love ya (;'_ before shutting her phone. _Ignore them, they're off having the time of their lives traveling America while I'm here._

"Wow, I really am a bitter person." she muttered out loud before flopping on her bed, plush pillows brushing against her face.

She shut her eyes for a moment, and that moment turned into six hours. Groggily rising from her bed, she cracked her back before checking her phone. _It's almost eleven? Yikes, Olly, you passed out._

Olly was still tired, and decided that sleeping through the night would be the best. She had school tomorrow, and a full night of sleep would be better than a restless night. The girl was surprised she was able to sleep without any help from her good friends melatonin or _Nyquil._ Stripping from her XXL sweater and skinny jeans, she put them in her hamper and put on a pair of _Pokemon_ pajama pants and a random large shirt and threw herself into bed.

Flipping on her TV and putting it on _Hulu_ , she put on an episode of some random cartoon and shut her eyes, using the background noise as an aid into sleep.


	2. First Glance

**Chapter two already? wow heeyooo. We get to meet the canon cast now! Read and review! :^)**

* * *

Olly snapped awake the next morning, her head flinging to the side and her breaths short and quick. Her lungs felt as if she had run a marathon with sandpaper attached to them. What did she dream about last night?

Rubbing her eyes, she groggily flung her arm around her bed and searched for her phone, needing to know the time.

"It's only four?" she questioned out loud, squinting her eyes as so shield them from the blinding light of her phone.

Hulu was still playing, and an old episode of Chowder looped. The girl sat up in her bed, against her large supply of pillows, and mindlessly watched. Today was her first day of Forks high school as a junior. While she was only sixteen years old, she had managed to skip a grade at her old Arizona high school, putting her on par with her brainiac sister.

She frowned at the thought of schoolwork. She never did her schoolwork on time, she procrastinated to the very minute it was due and cranked it out. Olly'd stay up for hours after dark pumping out essays and math sheets, not wanting to have to face the teacher and say she didn't do it. The one time she thought she would've been able to get away with it, was the day her teacher announced to the class who didn't have their paper- her name was the only one called. The teacher had basically called her lazy in front of her peers, and while she wasn't a social outcast, she wasn't a popular kid and was scared that single thing would sink her meager reputation down the drain.

Olly's heart started steadily becoming faster, pumping blood faster through her veins. She was going to be the new girl at a school who had went to school with each other since diapers. She was going to be the odd man out, and nobody would want to be her friend. _I mean, who would want to be friends with someone like me?_

She shook her head and slapped her cheek lightly. "Don't think like that, Olive. You are beautiful, and you are loved."

Not wanting to be negative on her first day, she decided to get a head start on the day. Hoping out of her bed, she quickly made the bed and lit a candle that sat in her windowsill. A bakery was being formed in her room, and she smiled.

Hobbling to the bathroom, she threw the door open and locked it behind her. Grabbing a towel from the rack beside the toilet, she stripped herself of her clothes and hopped into the scalding water, red welts being left after the water hit. She would be sure to apply liberal amounts of lotion after this shower, she didn't want chapped skin.

A knock on the door interrupted her daydream about owning an art gallery. "Olly, I'm heading off to work. Have a good day at school, love you." the gruff voice announced.

"Don't have too much fun!" she called back.

With that, she proceeded with her thirty minute shower, using all of the hot water in the process. Emerging from the shower, she wrapped her towel tightly around her form before stepping back into her room, skimming through her clothes.

Olly wasn't one to really care about what she wore, but she made an effort today. First impressions are important, and if she looked slightly attractive, maybe she'd find herself a boyfriend to distract her. _We both know how the last relationship ended, don't even think about it._

She managed to pick out what she was going to wear, and it was moped friendly. Slipping on her underwear, she pulled thick black leggings on. A large maroon sweater hung off of her, reaching her mid thigh. Wool socks adorned her feet and black knee high boots finished her ensemble.

Deciding her outfit was as good as it was going to get, she shook her short brown hair, water droplets flinging to the floor. The short girl went back to the bathroom and blow dried her hair before straightening it.

The rest of her morning routine came and went with ease. She didn't bother eating breakfast, she didn't like eating in the mornings. She slung on her dark green peacoat, put on her bookbag, and was out the door. Olly started her moped and hummed in pleasure and she heard the engine purr.

* * *

"I'm Olive Swan, I'm new." Olly stated robotically, trying to keep her nerves at bay.

When her and Bumblebee strolled into the Forks high school parking lot, heads turned faster than the second coming of Christ. Olly tried to ignore the stares and points as she wandered to the office.

Her best feature was faking it, and she sure as hell was going to fake confidence. Head held high and her helmet in hand, the office was going to be made her bitch… is she was thought before she was face to face with an adult.

The woman with bright red hair smiled and said, "Your Charlie's daughter, aren't you? It's so nice to meet you, miss Olive! Here, your schedule and a slip, bring this back to me at the end of the day, alright?"

Olly nodded and thanked her before exiting the office into the sea of students. A wave of anxiety crashed into her and pooled at her feet. She stomped into the puddles and left the office and the puddles in her wake. She was going to act normal today, she could cry when she got home.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, she had bumped into a wall. Or, she thought it was a wall. Glancing up, she was face to face with someone who could have played in the NFL.

"I'm sorry!" she rushed out. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

The curly haired boy laughed. "It's fine, but be careful, next time it might be a trash can."

Olly smiled and apologized once more before hurrying to AP art, turning her back and powering through the halls. She hadn't seen the tall boy shake his head and smirk as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Olly had managed to make friends to sit with at lunch. Her worries were for nothing, all she had to do was throw around the ol' Swan charm. Jessica lead her to the lunch room and to a table already bustling with life.

"Everyone, this is Olive!" Jessica announced as she and her new friend sat down at the table. She wasn't going to bother with telling them to call her Olly, it was just a childish nickname.

A tall blonde girl who sat beside a shorter, dark haired girl smiled and greeted her. "I'm Lauren, your chief Swan's daughter, right?"

Olly nodded. "Yeah, and your mom's a teacher here. She's my art teacher."

The girl beside her introduced herself as Angela, and Olly could tell she was a soft spoken girl, being overshadowed by the talkative Lauren and Jessica. Three boys soon approached the table, sitting down in seats that seemed to be designated for them.

Jessica quickly swallowed the food that was in her mouth and waved at Olly to catch her attention, as she was chatting with Angela and Lauren.

"Olive, these lovely boys are Mike, Tyler, and Eric. Introduce yourselves!" She snapped her fingers and pointed at the three boys who weren't shocked to be forced to do things by the hands of Jessica.

Olly got a grip on who was who quickly, and she could tell these people were all childhood friends. They joked around and insulted each other in a friendly manner, which Olly was accustomed to. She liked these people, she decided.

As the dark haired girl sipped on her water, the doors that led to the courtyard outside swung open, revealing… five supermodels.

"Did they miss the photoshoot?" she asked, causing the table to laugh.

"Those are the Cullens." stated Lauren, eyeing them with her icy stare. "They're like, Forks high royalty or something. They act like they're too good for everybody else."

Olly was about to comment about agreeing, because disagreeing with her new and only friends would be detrimental, before she caught sight of the boy she ran into. He waved at her before the statuestic blonde beside him whacked his arm. She spotted Alice, who had introduced herself to Olly in art. Alice was very nice, she liked her.

"Emmett Cullen waved at you?" questioned Jessica, raising her eyebrow.

"I accidently ran into him on my way to class this morning, I was too busy staring at my schedule." Olly chuckled nervously. Had she done something to offend the table already by getting a wave?

"Did you run into his brother, too? Because he's looking at you." Angela said.

"Um… no? Not that I know of."

She turned around in her seat and looked at the table, meeting eyes with a golden hue for a split second before he turned away. _What a weird way to meet someone._


End file.
